Redhead Lover
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Post ending of the second season of the show. A One Shot that describes how Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson become a couple and how Spidey fights new and old enemies. Peter/MJ. COMPLETE.


.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spectacular Spider-Man. I wish Sony din't cancel the show and Marvel din't put the crap of Ultimate Spider-Man but we can't have everything in life.**

* * *

**Well, in this turn it will be a One Shot in a hyptethical third season of the show with a development in the Peter and Mary Jane relashionship.**

* * *

**XXXXX**

"Redhead Lover**"**

_By Spidey_Legend_

_Created and finished: 16/09/2013_

**XXXXX**

* * *

**A**fter the death of Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin, all went downhill to Peter Parker, aka the spectacular Spider-Man.

Many blamed him of the death of the villain, specially his boss Jameson and his former best friend Harry Osborn.

He suffer in both life.

As Peter he lost friendships in Harry, Eddie and the girl he truely loves, Gwen. He lost Liz, his first girlfriend forever and his internership in the Empire State University was in danger at the hands of the weirdo Miles Warren.

As Spider-Man he lost his reputation. Jameson, mercisesly put him in the worst regards and despite Captain Stacy's effort, a special taskforce was sent to hunt him. He also lost track of Black Cat after the incident in the Vault when he stop Walter Hardy to be release by her daughter Felicia.

Yep, his life was most fucked up in all sense.

Well, except one, her aunt May still loves him and he started going out with Mary Jane Watson, the beautiful redhead next door girl. In the last year, they became very fond on each other.

In adittion of the task force sent by a nutjob called Chris Keating and Jameson's campaign, he had to fight corrupt politicians like Sam Bullit and a new player in the mob scene courtesy of an italian called Don Fortunato.

The Scorpion, the Spider Slayers created by Spencer Smythe, the Human Fly, the problem of John Jameson converted in a man wolf and the living vampire Morbius were all hard kick enemies, but no one of them compared of the maniac schizofren assassin Cletus Kasady.

The worst of all was that maniac got another symbiot and start killing people on free spree. Luckyly from him, Eddie Brock became Venom again and help him defeating Carnage, the name that Kasady put himself. The bad news was Eddie escape from him. Until now, he got no news of his other former best friend.

Althought the incident which change everything was the Hobgoblin. Apparently, this villain found some secret lab from Norman Osborn and decides to be the new Big Man of New York.

The Hobgoblin, who secretly was Roderick Kingsley is still free. Another failure from him.

Reviewing his career in the last year, he is sad. So much villains free and he couldn't do anything to revert his bad reputations.

The only good thing is that in his last fight with the new Goblin is Mary Jane finally discover his identity as Spider-Man.

He didn't know at first but Mary Jane saw him enter in costume to his room and she, preocupied went hurry to him.

Aunt May wasn't in home. She was with Mary Jane's aunt Anna in the hospital checking her heart.

Mary Jane surprise Peter and he had to tell her the truth.

The next door girl smile and then put a deep kis in his lips.

She smiled again and said: _"you are a hero"._

"_I'm not a hero. Only a failure with a lot of guilt to struggle"._

"_Of course not, silly boy, you just had a great heart who puts everyone else first. You are the hero we all need but are afraid of saying and everything will be right"._

"_Thanks MJ. I really need that"._

She had a big grin now. _"you welcome"._

Then, they kissed again and with that they decide to start a new relashionship in their life.

They start to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

They aunts got very happy.

Gwen saw the, in the distance in a full of cry and sadness.

Harry didn't care.

Liz got angry. Furious and jealous.

The rest surprise but to Peter and Mary Jane that did'nt matter.

No matter at this time the external problems.

For now, specially this night, they will have a unique dinner.

At least Peter hope for.

* * *

**XXXXX**

**THE END**

**XXXXX**

* * *

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

**We will see in the next update.**

* * *

**In regards, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
